Herat
Herat is a female Jawa shaman who was original part of cheif Wittin's tribe. She was an advisor for Wittin around the time the cheif decided to work for Jabba. Like all female Jawa's Herat was only allowed to become a shaman while the males are only allowed to become a chief for their clan. Shaman's amd chief's both lead the Jawa tribes but a chief has more common than what a shaman does. Background Herat was a shaman who served under the Jawa warlord Wittin who terrorized the inhabitants of Tatooin for many years. Wittin's clan was different from other Jawa clans they robbed and plunder anymore they came across. Wittin's reputation came to an end when the imperial attacked Jawa's and their sandcrawlers looking for C-3PO and R2-D2. After losing everything thing Wittin became desperate and made a deal with Jabba to help his clan. Herat followed Wittin's orders no matter what even when she didn't like the chief joining Jabba's gang. Joining Jabba meant that Wittin and his people would have to give up their free will and serve Jabba. The Hutt told Wittin that he would give a new sandcrawler and restore his tribe's reputation if they bend to his will. While Wittin and the rest of his clan believed Jabba would help them Herat did not believe or trust the Hutt. When Jabba hosted the demolition games Wittin entered a B1 Battle Droid that he rebuilt and restored rather then risk his own life or the lives of any of his clan members in the deadly sport. Wittin entered the droid to gain prize money to by a new sandcrawler and freedom for his tribe. Herat didn't like how Jabba was treating her and her tribe while Wittin didn't care how his people were treated he was not going to pass up any opportunity to regain everything he lost. Even though Wittin's clan were minions severing under Jabba like all others who served the Hutt being a henchmen felt like being a slave. Herat while reluctantly working for Jabba was forced to look after and take care of Buboicullar Jabba's frog dog. When Luke and the rebels arrived to free Han Solo from Jabba and his clan decided to travel on Jabba's sail barge to the Sarclacc but Herat chose to stay behind at the palace. After the death of Jabba and the destruction of his barge reached the palace Herat was glad to know that she was finally free. With Jabba and Wittin gone Herat could finally be on her own she was finally free from being forced to following and serving under criminals like warlords, crimelords and gang leaders. Later Herat would meet Leia and Han again helping them find a keycode hidden in a painting she agreed to help them because Herat grew to hate the empire after what she had been through. When the imperials found out what the rebels were looking for Herat came up with a plan to fool the troops to believe that Han and Leia hijacked her new sandcrawler and locked her in a tool box the stormtroopers believed her story. Herat came up with the lie so the soldiers wouldn't find out that she was helping the rebels both Han and Leia knew the risk Herat took for helping them and knew the price Jawa would pay if the empire found out. Herat came up with the story of being hijacked so the rebels wouldn't have to worry about her being punished for helping them. Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Genius Category:Healers Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Honorable